random_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Gen-1
Gen-1 is an American animated science-fiction comedy series created by Jasmine Wright. The series is planned to premiere on Netflix on an unknown date. Currently one season has been ordered, consisting of 26 episodes. While the usual format has each 22-minute long episode split into two segments, it is confirmed by series creator Jasmine Wright that each season will have two 22-minute long specials. Each season will premiere in two halves, with each half ending in a special episode. Currently only one season is ordered, but Wright has plans to extend the series further. Plot The series takes place in the year e2133, or m278, following a group of five scientists, four of whom were part of the first generation born on Mars - the fifth being Neptunian. The show takes place in Avechester, a city located in Olympia, the first nation established on Mars, with the five main characters working at a location known as the Avechester Research Institute, or A.R.I. for short. The series primarily follows Dr. Yamasaki, a transgender woman who recently got a job at the A.R.I., working alongside four other scientists named Dr. Mysteria, Dr. J, Dr. Perez, and Dr. Akson. Hoping to make Mars more habitable for future generations, with many episodes focusing on their attempts of research, though many other episodes also focus on their personal lives. Characters *'Dr. Yamasaki' - The main character of the series, a fifteen-year old (recorded in Martian Years) scientist who has recently gotten a job at the Avechester Research Institute. Frequently focusing on her work, she often ends up causing the rest of the scientists to embark on various adventures which make up most of the episodes of the series. Quirky and excitable in nature, she can often be unfocused at times, making her forget realizations about her research she didn't formerly consider. Despite this, she is depicted as being extremely intelligent, and is able to accomplish many things others wouldn't think of due to her creative mind. *'Dr. Mysteria' - Another scientist studying at the Avechester Research Institute. She is shown to be very hard-working, and often more established in her studies than Dr. Yamasaki, though this does cause her to oftentimes avoid some of the more creative responses that Yamasaki would otherwise use. She tries to remain calm and reassuring towards the other scientists in most instances, but on rare occasions, lets her fear get the best of her. As of "A Little Thing You 'Ought to Know About Love," she and Dr. Yamasaki are dating. *'Dr. J' - The most laidback of the scientists in the main group, they oftentimes are seen as being somewhat scatterbrained when compared to the rest of the group. However, they are also very invested in the research efforts, just often finding difficulty catching up with everyone else. They are friendly to those around them, and in fact were good childhood friends with Dr. Yamasaki, and remain their best friend to the current day. *'Dr. Perez' - Another scientist at the Avechester Research Institute, Perez often is depicted as being the most extroverted and friendly of the group. She frequently encourages the rest of the characters, while often assisting in their efforts. She is highly intelligent, and is shown of doing incredible things in episodes such as "Nano-Tech," but occasionally has fears that she may not be recognized by the rest of the scientists. *'Dr. Akson' - A Neptunian scientist introduced in "First Encounters of the Third Kind," the second segment in the first episode. Sent to Mars to investigate recent changes of the planet's surface, she finds herself quickly joining the rest of the cast. She is very straightforward in her ways, often the most invested of the main characters in her pursuit of knowledge, though occasionally she experiences difficulties empathizing with the rest of the main cast. *'Mayor Fernando' - The mayor of Avechester, absolutely carefree and terrible at his job. Although not classified as a main character, he shows up fairly frequently, and a few episodes in Season 1 ("Mayor May Not" and "Ambassador Fernando") focus on his character. He is shown to hardly have much concern for the people of his town, but due to the city mostly being self-governing, his status has mostly been reduced to that of a figurehead amongst the city's citizens. Due to this, he often experiences difficulties when his actual status as a political figure is brought into play. Episodes See a full list of Gen-1 episodes here. Development Concepts for the show began back in 2011, though series creature Jasmine Wright claims that earlier versions of the show were vastly different from the final edition. The Martian landscape was actually established late into the development of the show, with former interpretations taking place on fictional planets much more similar to Earth. Original intents were for seven main characters, two, named Mr. Rhezo and Dr. Occtoray, were scrapped, having their character traits be added to Dr. Yamasaki and Dr. Akson, respectively. The five main characters which remain also went under many changes, to a point where original interpretations may have even been unidentifiable by the show's current form. The title of the show was changed multiple times as well, past names being The Complien Show, Scienceburg Labs, and The A.R.I., the last title being recycled into that of the show's first episode. Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:Shows Category:Gen-1